shieldlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
Episode 3 debuted 17 January 2016 in Britain on ITV and 5 February 2018 in Canada on CHCH. Summary With Slean (Ed Speleers) and Thane Scorann (David Harewood) missing, Beowulf (Kieran Bew) and Rate (David Ajala), Thane of the Varni, charge out into the forest in search of them. But with the Gathering fast approaching and Rheda’s (Joanne Whalley) bid for leadership depending on the hope of ever-loyal Scorann’s vote, Beowulf questions whether their disappearance might be more than a simple coincidence. Beowulf and Rate continue their journey, tracking deep into the forest and are soon reminded that the Shieldlands are a dangerous place when they are set upon by Warig creatures. With their pride firmly at stake, some one-upmanship ensues and the men race after the creature, which leads them to a bigger, more dangerous situation where their steel is put to the test. Having overcome the Mudborn who were baying for their blood, they soon close in on Slean and Scorann’s trail, and an Outcast straggling behind the main group holding the Thane and Rheda’s son Slean captive, leads them one-step closer to uncovering the truth behind the kidnapping. Now, almost in touching distance of their people, Beowulf hatches a plan to secure their release, however their success is not without injury or cost and one of our party pays with their life during the battle for freedom, whilst another realises the shocking truth of Herot’s traitor. Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Hrothgar - William Hurt *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Slean - Edward Speleers *Scorann - David Harewood *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Rate - David Ajala *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Varr - Edward Hogg *Koll - Alex Price *Lagrathorn - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sylvi - Kirsty Oswald *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Kendra - Susan Aderin *Axel - Douglas Russell *Isen - Ross Waiton *Torr - Trevor Fox *Vlade - Keith Dunphy *Young Beowulf - Jack Hollington *Young Slean - George Kent *Red - Jack Smith *Mortane - Isla McMonigle Uncredited *Sixtan - ? Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Simon Noone *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts *Production Runner - La Toyah McDonald *Unit Manager - Mark Valentine *Script Supervisor - Holly Johnson *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Assistant Production Co-ordinator - Jordan Barrett *Production Secretary - Chris Bevan *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - David Morgan *Focus Pullers - Rory Moles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Frederic Evard, Elizabeth Simpson *Standby Art Director - Kerry Ellen Maxwell *Set Decorator - Pilar Foy *Production Buyer - Kim Logan *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - Richard Macmillian *Dressing Props - David Hayden, John McKenzie *Standby Props - Matt Wells, Neil Smith *Construction Manager - Paul Ward *Rigger - David Ode *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Artists - Lesley Hooper, Osman Mos *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Titles - Momoco *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Tony Gibson *Dialogue Editor - Dan Green *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Christine Cant *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Music - Rob Lane *Editor - Emma Oxley *Director of Photography - Mike Spragg BSC *Production Designer - Grant Montgomery *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2015 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Hrothgar *Breca *Slean *Scorann *Abrecan *Rate *Elvina *Varr *Koll *Lagrathorn *Sylvi *Brinni *Kendra *Axel *Isen *Torr *Vlade *Red *Mortane *Sixtan *Bayen *Hrothgar's father *Mortane's father *Grendl Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Skinshifter **Warig **Troll **Giant **Grendl Events *The Gathering Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Ramin's Tomb **Silver Lake **Whale Road **Bregan **Wisdeth **Banning **Varni *Farlands Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *The Alliance *Shieldlanders *Emperor External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep3week3/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes